Nevada Reagan
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 1. Profile Age: 29 Hometown: Corpus Christi, TX Occupation: Retired Model 3 Words to Describe Yourself: Strategic, Cold and Competitive ! Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? Well, first, I will use my looks to get the boys to like me and to bring me in the majority alliance. I will do everything I can to win many competitions, and try to align with strong guys who can win competitions too. Then, I will try to play the "Evil Mastermind", orchestrating many backdoors... I want to be a puppet master ! What would be your ideal ally? As I just said, I would like to have several strong guys working with (FOR !) me. Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? Of course, I am ready to flirt in this House, but I am not looking for anything serious ! I want to PLAY the game ! What is your strategy for the first HOH Competition of the summer ? I will not throw it at all, but I would prefer not to win it... Any last words ? Being a retired International Model, I have enough money at home. I didn't apply for the big prize : I want to PLAY the game, and make big moves. Watch out ! Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 1 Game History On the first week of the game, Nevada became almost immediately a force to be reckoned with as she joined a powerful All-Girl Alliance, The Gals Regiment. She also confronted Halley about her behaviour towards fellow housemates and became the house's voice when she was evicted unanimously. The alliance of the girls (with Zohra and Lulu) was quite successful as they enlarged and made a lot of side-deals, notably with Marc, Arthur, Princy and Julia. They even escaped nominations on Week 2 while Bethany, an important member of the opposing alliance decided to target one of her allies. However, the girls knew a first casualty in Week 3 when Lulu was targetted by HOH Princy. Nevada then decided to take her distances with The Gals Regiment by working more closely with her side-allies Arthur and Princy. During the fourth week, she was directly targetted, however, the members of the opposing alliance started to scheme against each other evicting Aurelie, one of their own, as well as floater Xavier. Then, Nevada went a bit under the radar until Week 6 where she won HOH. She decided to nominate Darrah and Davey who she considered were playing the middle. She also officially integrated Julia to The Gals Regiment and created her own alliance, The Speakeasy with Arthur, Princy and Joel who started to distance himself from his alliance. She managed to evict Davey who everybody in the house distrusts. However, when he was able to orchestrate a new power during the Sweet Revenge week, he decided to target immediately Nevada and her allies, and that's why Princy was voted out when she manage to protect herself and right-hand man Arthur through the POV. The following week, Zohra was voted out unanimously as the housemates saw her as the biggest jury threat. Eventually, on Week 9, Marc the leader of the Second Thoughts alliance (which also includes Joel, Kareem and Darrah) orchestrated Nevada's backdoor by nominating two of her closest allies and then using the POV to vote her out. She only earned the sympathy vote of Joel who respected her a lot as a gameplayer). Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants